Misplaced
by HollystormDragoness
Summary: Nightkit and Duskkit. Sister and brother, half-Clan kits separated by the Clans chosen for them. But what if their parents chose wrong? When you're misplaced, anything can happen, and soon every Clan will find themselves fighting for their lives against one of the kits. (Sorry if this summary sucks, it's my first time ;P) *DISCONTINUED*
1. PrologueAllegiances

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for clicking on this story! I'm HollystormDragoness, and this is my first story. I hope you all enjoy it. I've had this idea for a little while now, and I finally decided to try and write it! :D**

 **This is set in the old forest.**

 **Prologue**

Hollystorm padded through the forest, glancing at the trees as she went. _Fallenstrike's waiting for me…_ The night wind rustled the trees, and the slim she-cat bristled at the sound. _It's just the wind...just the wind._

She spotted Fourtrees on the horizon, and broke into a run. A silver-gray tom waited atop the Great Rock. "Fallenstrike!"

"Fallen _star_ now." The tom looked down on her with cold disdain.

"Fallenstar… I have wonderful news!" Her leaf-green eyes, wide with excitement, met Fallenstar's cold amber.

"What 'news' could you have, that pulls me away from my Clan?" The tom's eyes glittered.

"I'm expecting your kits!" The light in Hollystorm's eyes faded as Fallenstar's darkened.

"My kits?" His eyes glittered with an emotion Hollystorm couldn't decipher. "Half ShadowClan…"

"And half ThunderClan." Hollystorm added quickly, looking at her paws.

"But they will be ShadowClan warriors." Fallenstar hissed.

"What? They'll be raised in ThunderClan…" Hollystorm gazed up at Fallenstar, confusion in her eyes.

"ShadowClan needs more warriors." Fallenstar's eyes narrowed. "We've been so weak since the Outbreak. You know that! Willowheart is the only nursing queen since Lilywind died. Almost all the kits were killed! We have _one kit_ in ShadowClan. Two apprentices survived, but Heatherpaw and Breezepaw died. Briarstream had to retire because the illness made him _blind,_ Hollystorm. I need those kits!"

"Every Clan is weak!" Hollystorm hissed. "Every Clan has lost warriors! The outbreak affected us all!" "ShadowClan more than anyone."

Fallenstar spoke softly, his tail flicking. "I want my kits. Bring them here within the half-moon-" he nodded to her swollen stomach "-or I will tell _every cat_ at the Gathering of our little... _mistake_. You wouldn't want Cinderpetal, or Brambleblaze, or Swiftrose to hear what you've done, now, would you?"

Hollystorm's fur spiked. She opened her mouth to argue. _He's a Clan leader, not StarClan! He can't tell me what to do! But I can't risk being forced out of ThunderClan…_ She sighed, lowering her head. "They will be yours." She turned tail and ran into the forest, leaving Fallenstar alone on the rock, staring into the forest.

 _The night before the Gathering_

Hollystorm looked down at her two kits, thinking back to their birth. How she'd stared down at them and felt her heart break into pieces. How the smallest she-kit had been stillborn, how she'd thought the other two wouldn't live much past Moonkit. But the two had thrived, and now, two days later, Hollystorm had reached a decision. _One goes to Fallenstar. I'll tell him the other kit died. And I'll explain to Rainstar, so he won't announce the other at the Gathering. He'll let me stay at least until mine's an apprentice..._

She looked over the kits, gently grooming them. The surviving she-kit battered at her brother's ears with her paws. The tom mewed in protest, snuggling deeper into Hollystorm's fur. _Fallenstar will want the stronger one… They'll have to be strong to survive._

Heart cracking, Hollystorm leaned down and picked up the she-kit. She set her down at the edge of the nest, picked up the tom, and tucked him in with Mistyblossom's kits. _You'll be warm here, young one._ She took the she-kit in her jaws again, and stepped out of the nursery.

 _,_

The icy wind hit the queen with such force that she almost turned tail and ran back into the nursery. _No. I only have tonight._ She ruffled her pelt. The she-kit mewed weakly as snowflakes began to fall, coating both cats. Hollystorm took a deep breath and slipped out of the dirtplace tunnel. _I'm sorry I have to do this, my beautiful daughter…_

She pelted through the forest, as fast as an exhausted queen could run. Fourtrees loomed ahead, and she skidded to a halt just outside of the Gathering-place. Fallenstar stood on the rock, just as he had a half-moon ago.

"Do you have the kits?" His voice, little more than a growl, cut into the already broken she-cat's heart.

"They're dead." The lie almost stuck in her throat. "One stillborn, the other followed quickly behind. Only this one survived." She gently set down the she-kit.

Fallenstar leaped down to examine the kit. "She seems to be strong." He picked her up in his strong jaws.

Hollystorm watched as the tom she'd once loved disappeared into the bushes. Slowly, she turned tail and headed back to camp. _I still have one kit. And Fallenstar will never get his filthy claws on my son._

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

Leader: Rainstar-Gray tom with white paws, chest, and underbelly. Green eyes.

Deputy: Thornblaze-Dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Moonpaw

Medicine Cat: Stormfall-Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Blossompetal-Cream-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Brambleblaze-Fluffy gray tom with amber eyes.

Cinderpetal-Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Turtlepaw

Dawncloud-Calico she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.

Acornclaw-White tortie she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw

Blizzardspot-Gray tom with white flecks and blue eyes. Apprentice: Genie

Springtail-Pale tabby tom with amber eyes.

Rosecream-Fluffy cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Silvershade-Gray tom with black tabby stripes. Blue eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw

Apprentices:

Moonpaw-Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Genie-Dark gray she-cat with lighter gray paws and underbelly, amber eyes.

Snowpaw-White tom with green eyes.

Turtlepaw-Tortie she-cat with green eyes.

Leafpaw-Pale tabby tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

Mistyblossom-Silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Rainstar's kits: Streamkit(silver tabby tom), Softkit(white she-cat), and Pebblekit(gray tabby tom).

Hollystorm-Black she-cat with green eyes, mother to (?)'s kit: Duskkit(black tom with amber eyes), and foster mother to Lilykit(pale brown she-cat with dark brown points and blue eyes).

Elders:

Marbleclaw-White tortie she-cat with amber eyes.

Brightstorm-Orange tabby tom, amber eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader: Fallenstar-Silver tom with a white star-shaped patch of fur on his chest and sharp amber eyes.

Deputy: Nettlesnow-Calico she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Russetstream-russet-colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Robinleap-Russet-colored she-cat with green eyes and gray flecks of fur around her muzzle.

Goldenshadow-Black tom with golden paws and amber eyes. Apprentice: Petalpaw

Irisblaze-Brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes..

Icefeather-White tom with blue eyes.

Hawkbreeze-Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes.

Ivywind-Calico she-cat with gray eyes. Apprentice: Pinepaw

Apprentices:

Petalpaw-Black she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye.

Pinepaw-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Aspenstream-Gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Icefeather's kits.

Willowheart-Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, foster mother to Nightkit(black she-kit with a splash of white on her chest and white paws) and Emberkit(black tom with russet paws).

Elders:

Briarstream-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes, blind since the Great Outbreak.

Mouseclaw-Dusky brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Blackspirit-Black she-cat with blue eyes. Former medicine cat.

RiverClan

Leader: Dovestar-Dusky gray tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Foxlily-Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Emberlight-Reddish-orange she-cat with amber eyes.  
Warriors:

Ashfall-Gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: Toadpaw

Swiftrose-Gray tabby she-cat with black paws.

Shellsplash-Orange tabby tom with a splash of black on his paws.

Hollysky-Black she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Toadpaw-Gray-and-black tom with amber eyes.

WindClan

Leader: Ivystar-Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Vineclaw-Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Fallowstem-pale tabby she-cat with silver eyes.

Warriors:

Nightwind-Black tom with silver and white streaks running through his fur. Blue eyes.


	2. Chapter One:

**Here's the first chapter of _Misplaced!_ Thank you to Cobrastar and Snowcrystal of ThunderClan for reviewing!**

 **Also, in the future, chapters will most likely alternate between Nightkit/paw and Duskkit/paw. And there most likely won't be as much of Hollystorm's perspective. But there isn't enough happening when the kits are little for them each to get a separate chapter... ;P**

The she-kit shivered, the cold snow sticking to her pelt. The wind ruffled her soft fluff, and she opened her mouth to mew, but couldn't find her voice in the snowstorm. Strong teeth gripped her scruff. She swiped at the air with weak paws. Strange scents surrounded her as the wind faded.

She struggled to open her eyes. A strange pokey thing with an unfamiliar scent poked the kit's side, and she squeezed her eyes tighter shut _. On second thought… I'd rather not see what's going on._ She opened her tiny mouth. Her senses flooded with strange scents. _It smells over here… and so does this cat carrying me… Where's my mother, and my nest, and familiar scents?_

Thorns tugged at the kit's fur. Her whiskers brushed stone walls. The wind disappeared completely. Silence filled the air, save for the sound of pawsteps on dirt. The kit poked the air again with her paw. _Where am I?_

The wind blew again as the thorns pulled away and the stone walls disappeared. _Other cats...so many cats..too many scents…_ She managed a squeaky mew, to which the cat gripping her scruff responded with a harsh bounce as his shoulders shook. She squeak-mewed again. _I'm going to fall...or die!_

She felt her paws touch something soft. _This feels like home…_ The teeth released her scruff. She collapsed into the soft nest. A tail gently curled around her shoulders, pulling her close to a warm body that smelled of milk. _Momma?_

"Her name is Nightkit." A voice sounded above her head. "She is yours to care for, just like Emberkit. Treat her as if she were mine."

"Yes, Fallenstar." Another voice, closer to Nightkit's ear, spoke. _That's not my mom…_

"Willowheart, Willowheart!" A new voice, squeakier, sounded. "Can I play with the new kit? What's its name?"

"My daughter is not an _it. Nightkit_ is a she." Fallenstar snapped.

"Oh, well can I play with her? And is she my sister now?"

"No, you cannot play with her. Not yet. She is too young for that." Willowheart answered this time, and Nightkit felt the she-cat's tail run along her shoulders and back. "Maybe when her eyes open."

"Okay!" The owner of the other voice settled in next to Nightkit, warm and wriggling.

"Make sure she gets warm." Fallenstar's gruff meow faded as he left the den.

Nightkit huddled closer to Willowheart. _Where am I?_

"Can I play with Duskkit?" A loud voice rang through Duskkit's ears. _Ouch! Let me sleep!_

"Not now, Pebblekit. Wait until his eyes open." A musical voice answered the loud one.

"Aww…" The owner of the loud voice thumped away, and Duskkit settled back into his nest, making sure to fill his belly again before settling down in the warm moss nest to sleep. _Much better._

"Duskkit, Duskkit!" Pebblekit shouted right into the coal-black kit's ear. "Open your eyes! Pleeeeaaasseee! Mistyblossom won't let me play with you until you do!"

Duskkit would have groaned, had he known how. _I just wanna sleep…_

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Streamkit's boring and Softkit sleeps all day!" Pebblekit bounced around, accidentally stomping on Duskkit's tail.

The tom-kit squeaked. _Ow! Watch it, mouse-dung!_ Good thing no one could hear his thoughts, or Hollystorm would have scolded him harshly.

Duskkit sighed, forcing open one eye, then another. _Happy?_ He squinted at the sudden brightness. _Whoa…_

"You opened your eyes, you opened your eyes!" Pebblekit sang, dancing around Duskkit.

"He opened his eyes?" A fluffy white she-kit poked her head out of the nest in front of Duskkit. "Oh, StarClan, your eyes are so...vibrant!"

"What?" Duskkit's words came out in a squeak, and he glared down at his paws, embarrassed.

"They're bright." the white kit explained. "Like, reaaaallly bright."

"Oh." Duskkit looked around the large, warm den. Light filtered in through the crossing branches. Two nests, just like the one he stood in, had been built, with only one occupied. A she-kit that looked nothing like Duskkit slept next to where he stood.

"I see you've opened your eyes, my son." A she-cat with bright- _no, vibrant_ \- green eyes smiled down at Duskkit. "They're beautiful."

The kit purred, pleased by his mother's compliments.

"My name is Hollystorm, and this is Lilykit." Hollystorm informed her son, running her tail along the pale she-kit's back.

"Is Lilykit my sister?" Duskkit tilted his head, studying Lilykit.

"Yes, she is." Hollystorm purred, gently stroking Duskkit with her tail. He ducked away, squeaking indignantly. Hollystorm purred harder, whiskers twitching, as the kit slipped on a piece of moss and tumbled backwards.

Pleasure and love flooded through the she-cat as she watched her son play. _Rainstar will let me stay with him for now, thank StarClan. And as long as I'm here, Fallenstar will never find him._ Hollystorm settled down to watch Duskkit and the others, purring softly.

 **QOTC: Which kit is your favorite so far?**


End file.
